Love Letter
by indukh
Summary: cinta bisa datang dari siapapun dan ini ceritaku tentang aku dan dia,dia yang tak pernah ku duga... NaruHina & T semi M


Love Letter

Cerita milik saya,hanya pinjam karakter dari Masashi-sensei

Ini ceritaku tentang aku juga dia

Dia yang tak pernah ku sangka...

Hai,namaku Hyuuga selalu sama,tak ada yang berubah,tak ada yang menarik bagaikan hitam kau pikir aku tak punya teman,kau salah aku punya teman baik bernama Haruno Sakura,dia satu-satunya anak berambut pink di sekolah dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian yang sangat mencolok walaupun begitu,dia sangat baik bagiku,dia sering melindungiku dari seorang pembully yang sudah mengangguku hampir 2 tahun terakhir ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto,dia sudah sekelas denganku 2 tahun terakhir ini dia mempunyai rambut kuning berjambrik dan sangat aktif dalam olaraga juga banyak orang bilang dia seperti matahari karna berambut kuning dan sering tersenyum kecuali untukku karna dia selalu menggangguku tapi lebih baik ku biarkan karna ini tahun terakhirkku dia sekolah ini.

Prottt

"akh" teriak Hinata saat ingin menduduki kursinya,ternyata ada benda seperti yang biasanya dipakai saat April mob yang bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti suara kentut

"hahaha"

Dan aku yakin kalian bisa menebak siapa yang tertawa paling kuat,Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hei hentikan,sangat kenak-kanakan sekali kalian ini! Apalagi kau Naruto" teriak Sakura membelaku,sangat beruntung punya teman seperti dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura,lagi pula sekarang aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengatur buku-buku yanng dipinjam para siswa"ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum menunjukkan aku tidak apa-apa.

Maaf aku lupa memberi tahu yah,kesaharianku hanya makan-sekolah-perpustakaan-pulang-makan-tidur dan tertulang-ulang lagi dan lagi setiap harinya.

"heh apa ini?" saatku melihat ada surat yang terselip di salah satu buku yang dikembalikan

'untukku?' namaku tertulis di depan amplop yang berukuran sedang tersebut.

 _Hai Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Aku sudah sering melihatmu di perpustakaan maupun diluar perpustakaan,dan kau terliaht saat menikmati saat kau sedang membaca buku dan aku jadi tertarik untuk membacanya,oleh karna itu tolong berikan aku sebuah rekomendasi buku untuk ku baca_

'Dari siapa ini?' pikirku sambil melihat sekeliling tapi nihil tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini selain diriku,tak ada nama pengirim dan membuatku penaran siapa yang mengirimkannya.

Sesampainnya di rumah tanpa pikir panjang aku membalas surat misterius itu.

 _Hai,siapa pun pengirim surat kepadaku_

 _Aku tidak tau siapa dirimu maupun buku seperti apa yang kau suka,oleh karna itu aku merekomendasi buku ini tentang jalan hidup sebuah kupu-kupu tapi mempunyai sebuah perlajaran yang bagus untuk hidup kita_

Setelah menulisnya aku langsung tidur dan bersiap untuk sekolah esok.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung ke perpustakaan menaruh surat didalam buku yang kurekomendasikan dan menaruhnya di tempat ku dapat surat kemarin.

"awh"

"Haha,makanya hati-hati Hyuuga" ucap Naruto yang sengaja merentangkan kakinya untuk membuatku tersandung saat sedang berjalan setelah keluar dari perpustakaan,walaupun sediki aneh melihat dia berada didekat tak akan kupikirkan,toh buat apa dipikirkan.

Keesokan harinya setelah pelajaran selesai,aku langsung ke perpustakaan melihat apakah suratku sudah dibalas,

Dan ternyata sudah sesampainya di perpustakaan aku sudah melihat buku yang memiliki surat membalasnya

 _Hyuuga hinata_

 _Maaf aku tidak menuliskan namaku aku lupa tapi aku tidak bisa karna jika ku tulis,kau mungkin tidak akan membalas suratku tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur kau membacanya bahkan membalasnya karna walaupun sebenarnya aku sengaja menunggu untuk melihat kau membaca suratku sebelumnya_

'tunggu,dia melihatku membaca suratnya kemarin dulu' pikirku dan langsung melihat sekeliling,melihat apakah dia juga sedang melihatku sekarang

 _Dan aku yakin sekarang kau mungkin sedang mencari keberadaanku_

'hei dia membaca pikiranku?' pikirku dan sambil tersenyum kecil 'boleh juga dia'

 _Ngomong-ngomong,terima kasih untuk buku yang kau baca aku sangat menyukainya seperti dirimu._

Setelah itu,tanpa ku sadari aku dan dia sudah sering bertukar surat seperti perasaaan ku yang mulai tumbuh untuk dirinya itu juga setelah kupastikan dulu bahwa dia ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki dari suratnya yang pernah dia tulis

 _Jika kau masih bingung siapa diriku ini cluenya,aku seorang laki-laki_

Sangat samar tapi setidaknya aku bisa tau sekarang bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki.

kali ini aku mengirimkan surat untuk bertemu dengan dirinya,sudah cukup aku sudah sangat penasaran

 _Hai laki-laki yang mengirimkan surat_

 _Kita sudah sering berkirim surat dan bisakah kita bertemu? Atau setidaknya biarkan aku tahu siapa dirimu_

Setelah menulisnya aku menaruh ditempat biasa kami bertukar surat mengembalikan buku.

Keesokan harinya,aku ke perpustakaan seperti biasa tapi hari ini aku datang lebih awal,pelajaran selesai cepat

"hei!" teriakku sesampainya di perpustakaan atas apa yang kau lihat

"apa yang kau lakukan uzumaki?!" lanjutku melihat Naruto memasukan surat ke dalam salah satu buku,tempat biasa aku menukar surat dengan...

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau adalah...

"Lari" teriak Naruto langsung berlari kenuju pintu keluar menjatuhkan surat yang ingin ditaruhnya tadi

Hiks...hiks

Tanpa kusadari sebuah air mata jatuh dari mataku

Karena penasaran,aku langsung mengambil surat yang dijatuhkan Naruto dan membacanya.

'Tidak ada' setelah membaca surat Naruto aku langsung berlari mencarinya tapi nihil,aku tidak dapat kucari dia hampir di seluruh sekolah kelas,kantin,taman belakang,bahkan aku tak bisa menemukannya

Aku menyerah

Aku tak bisa menemukannya,di saat stress seperti ini biasanya Sakura akan membelikanku Soda Semangat yang biasa di pesan di kantin untuk menghilangkan stressku,walaupun rasanya sangat tidak enak tapi aku habiskan jika aku sedang stress,dan kalian bisa mencobanya tapi JIKA SEDANG STRESS,jika tidak jangan ITU

Aku lelah mencari Naruto,akhirnya aku kembali ke perpustakaan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan berharap esok bertemu dengannya di kelas.

"Naruto!" kagetku melihat Naruto ternyata,dia sedang berada di di kursi paling pojok,tempat paling jarang orang duduki

Mendengar teriakanku,tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan siap untuk sebelum kau pergi aku menahannya dengan memeluknya dari depan

"Jangan Pergi" ucapku

"kau sudah menbaca suratnya?" tanyanya tapi tidak membalikkan badan

"sudah" jawabku

Dia tidak menjawabnya,hanya diam membisu seperti patung

"aku juga..."lanjutku ngantung

"menyukaimu" sambung Naruto dan langsung membalikkan badan menghadapku

"aku menyukaimu Hyuuga Hinata,seperti yang tertulis di surat" ucapnya sambil melihat lurus kemataku,aku bisa mengatakan pada kalian bahwa dia sedang serius sekarang

"aku-" lanjutnya tapi ku hentikan

"kau banyak biacara" ucapku menghentikan ucapan Naruto dan langsung menciumnya

Pertama hanya ciuman biasa tapi entah kenapa tanpa kusadari,aku sudah berada di atas meja sekarang

'apa yang ku lakukan? Kenapa aku jadi nakal begini' pikirku setelah menyadari posisi ini

'biarlah hanya sekali ini saja,biarkan aku menjadi nakal'

The end

Epilog.

"naruto biarkan yang tadi menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja"ucapku saat sedang dijalan pulang bersama naruto saat ini

"Tenang Hime,yang tadi itu hanya rahasia kita berdua saja" ucapnnya sambil mencium hidungku gemas

"sudah,naruto cukup" ucapku sambil memukul dadanya yang bidang, tapi hanya dibalas dengan tertawa...

Diantara kalian pasti ada yang bingungkan dengan isi surat Naruto,ini isinya

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya tapi aku takut karena aku adalah orang yang selama ini membullymu,Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Tolong jangan marah dulu,karena aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya di surat ini._

 _Aku menyukaimu Hyuuga Hinata_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu selama 3 tahun ini,sejak kita kelas sudah menyukaimu_

 _Selalu memperhatikanmu diam-diam tanpa kau sadari,dan betapa bahagiaku saat sekelas denganmu saat kelas 11 tapi,kau orang yang susah untuk di pdkt bukannya menghanyutkan perasaanku,kau yang seperti itu malah membuat rasa ini menjadi lebih besar dari akhirnya setelah semua cara sudah kulakukan akhirnya aku putus asa untuk mencari perhatianmu,dan yang terpikir padaku adlah membully kedengarannya kejam tapi hanya itu yangku pikirkan (tapi berhasil) aku akhirnya mendapatkan perhatianmu walau dengan sudut pandang yang lain._

 _Aku menyukai mu Hime dan aku minta maaf atas semua yang kulakukan kepadamu_

 _panjang tapi ini adlah curahan hatiku yang sesungguhnya dan aku sangat senang saat kau membaca suratku untuk pertama kalinya karna saat itu aku sedang bersembunyi di lantai atas (tempat persembunyianku untuk memperhatikanmu) seperti biasa._

Author Note.

Haihai jumpa lagi dengan saya,kali ini adlah curahan hati saya yang sedang badmood sama gebetan saya,Ingat yah gebetan ama pacar itu beda.

Klo gebetan artinya kita menyukainya dan masih dalam tahap pdkt

Klo pacar artinya udah jadian

Bedakan?,ini yah saya ini modus nih,ngajak nonton the Boy di bioskop dan dia bilang iya tapi besok ,jadi saya nunggu sampai besok dan saat ingin pergi,dia bilang "yah enggak bisa nih,ada kerja kelompok dirumahnya si B" *nama disamarkan dan saya jawab "ya udah besok aja deh"

Setelah itu saya pergi ke toko buku dengan temen,dan ketemu ama dia dan si B

Setelah dari situ,saat sedang nuggu jemputan,dia keluar lalu langsung naik mobil penumpang meninggalkan si saya tanya "Eh kevin enggak ikut kerja kelompok?" dan si B malah ketawa

Coba kalian banyangkan itu,dia nolak dengan cara berdusta, yah saya kecewa,langsung hancur niat buat modusin dia emang enggak mau yah udah bilang jujur berdusta, _aku rapopo_ kok

Tapi _yah sudahlah_ udah terjadi karna kan _jodoh pasti bersatu_ ~~ _walau orangnya berbeda~~_

Makasih yah buat reader yang udah baca sampe bahwa sini dan mendengarkan curhatan saya dan cerita pelampiasan ini _*cerita juga punya perasaan kali..._

banget udah baca cerita maupun yang akan review dan favorit ini _*ngarep_

Sekali lagi thankyou (kebayakan) dan bye bye

Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya...


End file.
